Pewdiepie's Adventures
by OrangeRamen96
Summary: Warning: Character Death, Gayness, Sexual Situations, Swearing, and overall bad things. Aka: It's rated M for MULTIPLE reasons! For disclaimers, please see my profile! Please Review! It's what makes me want to write ! :)
1. Prologue

Felix yawned as he went to his room. "Ah, another night, another weird dream, probably", he said, because he had been experiencing some strange dreams as of late. He turned off all the lights and fell into the deep, confusing, and imaginative world of dreaming.  
"Pewdie? Pewdie? Pewdie?! PEWDIE!" A man shouted after trying to be patient, but eventually losing his temper. Pewdie just would't wake for ANYTHING!  
Felix stirred. 'What the hell? Pewdie? Only my Youtube fans call me that... And is that... I think it is, but I've never heard his voice without it coming out of my mouth.' Pewdie looked up and saw a man in golden nomad clothes with a sheathed sword, and a golden turban. His complexion was golden enough that Pewdie almost couldn't tell the difference between skin and clothing.  
"Pewdie, get the fuck up. We have a lot to do, and a long way to go. Come on, Mr. Chair is waiting for us." The golden man said expectantly while waiting for the dumbstruck Pewdie to move.  
"St-Stephano? Is it really you?" Pewdie was almost certain he was dreaming, cause the only two other options was that this was the most awesome bro ever, or he was seriously tripping balls.  
"Of course! Who the fuck else would wait here for you?! Now get up! I've been sitting here, calling your name for almost an hour now! Get your lantern, morphine, and pick a weapon, then we can be off." Stephano said, irritated. He didn't want to be mean, but Pewdie had been taking up his time since they got here.  
Pewdie slowly got up, still marveling that there was the real Stephano in the flesh, standing right in front of him. in his dream, of course. He picked up the lantern, some oil, put a few shots of morphine in his pocket, then went to select a weapon.


	2. Chapter 1

Pewdie walked up to the wall of weapons. He stared at it for about 5 minutes, until Stephano got annoyed.  
"What in the hell is taking you so long, Pewdie?" Stephano asked, his head pounding from a headache created by boredom. He was staring at Pewdie literally drooling while looking at the many, many weapons that were there. They were sorted by melee and ranged, with melee on the left side of the wall, and ranged on the right.  
Some of the melee weapons included a sledgehammer, a knife, a machete, a hammer, an axe, a spade, a crowbar, a screw-driver, a tire-iron, a cleaver, a hatchet, and a katana. Plus there were a wide variety of ranged weapons as well, including many, many different bow and arrow types, a shotgun, a glock, a sniper rifle, a grenade launcher, and an assault rifle.  
"Stephano… I'm in heaven." Pewdie replied as he stared at the arsenal. He remembered all these weapons from some game or another, whether he used them or not. He searched around for a while, and decided on an oak long bow with iron arrows, he also picked up the katana, and the assault rifle. "Alright, I'm good to go, what about you, Stephano?"  
"What do you think, Pewdie? I have my Stephano awesomeness, and I have a freaking golden sword. What else could I possibly want? Although, you did pick out some smart weapons there." Stephano's golden eyes raked over the choice of weaponry, and he approved, knowing that whatever situation they got into, Pewdie would be safe… and that's all that mattered to him.  
Pewdie grinned at the compliment- he rarely got those from Stephano. All of a sudden a huge crash sounded from not far off. Stephano unsheathed his sword, and Pewdie got an arrow ready. They both very carefully went over to where they heard the noise. The door was closed, but they could both hear mumbles behind it, as well as shifting around and, strangely, a sound like someone was being dragged across the floor.  
Stephano carefully creaked the door open just enough to get a glimpse inside. "I don't see anything" he mouthed to Pewdie, who gave him a strange look in return. Don't see anything? What the hell? There was just a huge crash, mumbling, and movement past that door. The bro wasn't that sneaky, so it must be something besides the bro.  
Just then the door flew open and the mysterious figure jumped on to Pewdie and shouted "Oh yeah! Pewdie, I'm so pumped! I'm SO PUMPED!" Stephano was knocked down in the process of Piggeh jumping out and onto Pewdie, who grinned widely as soon as he saw who was there. Pewdie instantly squeezed back to return Piggeh's tight hug.  
"Piggeh! I'm so happy to see it was only you!" Pewdie shouted as he took in Piggeh's form, which was a human male form, a bit on the female side, with pink hair, pink eyes, pink clothes, and even his skin was pigmented slightly pinker than a normal humans. Plus, he had small, floppy ears on top of his head, and a small curly tail hanging out of this lower back. His clothes were skimpy, the shorts being very tight on him; also, the shirt was small and a bit loose in some areas. Piggeh wasn't very muscular, and was rather on the thin side.  
Stephano glared at the whole affair, he never made such a big deal out of seeing Piggeh before, so why now? And, besides, he found the whole entire 'Let's take 20 minutes to greet each character' thing very annoying. He sighed as the two separated, then picked himself up, dusted himself off, and dragged the two chatterboxes down the hall.  
Little did they know, they were being watched… and closely.  
They rounded another corner, and Pewdie was starting to get less scared, and more annoyed, Piggeh was getting less pumped by the minute, and Stephano was letting his guard down… if just a tiny bit. They rounded another corner, and all of a sudden, Pewdie started yelling unintelligibly. He startled Stephano and Piggeh as he raced to the end of the hallway and started thrashing barrels around. Stephano let out a huff, half out of annoyance, and half out of relief.  
"Barrels! I'm so sick and tired of your SHIT! I start walking calmly, when all of a sudden, you fucking show the fuck up! Bastards!" Pewdie cried, as his hatred for the round, wooden carriers ignited. He was thrashing wildly about, and screaming, until every last barrel was on the ground. "Fuckin' barrels!" Pewdie spat one last time as he went to join Stephano, who was face-palming, and Piggeh who was pumped again, and ready to go on a real adventure!  
In another part of the castle, Mr. Chair was trying to convince someone to come out of the wardrobe. Mr. Chair was not a completely classy man like most people thought. He also wasn't as brave as most people thought. He had on a button up shirt that was pure white, with black trimming, and he had on a green and brown plaid vest.  
He wore brown slacks, his shirt was un-tucked, and he has black loafers, unlike most others in this game, he had an apricot-like skin tone. He also had muddy brown eyes, and fluffy brown hair. Mr. Chair did have a secret that he hadn't told most people. That included Piggeh and Pewdie. He told little about it to Stephano, so the three heroes that were trekking through the castle to meet him were practically clueless.  
You see, Mr. Chair has been lonely for a while now, I mean, yeah, sometimes he has Stephano or Skully, or hell, even Piggeh was an interesting companion after being alone for a while. But Mr. Chair always noticed one other person. Whether she be in the room or not. But, she was shy. She never really talked to anyone but Pewdie, and even that was in a barley audible voice.  
Mr. Chair was bored one day and decided 'what the hell, it's not like she's dangerous or anything' so he sparked up a conversation about what, to this day he still can't remember. And, very surprisingly, she said something back to him. He was quiet for a few minutes, not believing that that wasn't a trick of the mind, and actually her voice. Her voice… is was so beautiful. Like a finely tuned harp being played by an expert.  
He instantly fell for her. They kept talking, and, after a while, he got the nerve to ask her out. They went on that date. And another. And another. They kept doing this until, one day they kissed. Mr. Chair thought it felt so right, he kissed her again. And again, and again, until the kiss wasn't stopped, and tongues were used, and soon they found themselves on a bed. Two weeks after that, the girl told Mr. Chair… that she was pregnant. It was his kid.  
He was shocked. He didn't think he was ready to become a father, but one look at her face, and he knew that there was no backing out of this one. He had to step up, and become a father, so he did. He chose this room for them to live in, since it had a cradle and a bed, and they started living together as a family. The baby was to be born in 2 months.  
"So, why did Mr. Chair want us, again?" Pewdie asked. He was fine with meeting Mr. Chair, but was confused as to what the big rush was, I mean, he almost always saw Mr. Chair when playing a custom story, and while he was a bit more into Happy Wheels now, there was still no big reason to rush, that he saw.  
Stephano rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he was thinking the same exact as Pewdie. He was confused by why Mr. Chair was so adamant about where they met. He was a bit paranoid, but what made him want to stay over there, instead of meeting them half way. "He said that there was someone he wanted us to meet." Stephano said, recalling the note he found right before he found Pewdie on the floor, and this all started.  
"I wonder who?! I'm so pumped to meet her!" Piggeh said, thinking of what woman fell for Mr. Chair. The first one he thought of was Jennifer. Maybe she stopped obsessing about Pewdie. Jennifer was his number one rival in this game for Pewdie's attention, since he knew there was no way he could even come close enough to beating Stephano.  
"Why are you so sure it's a girl?" Pewdie asked. He was trying to picture Mr. Chair with a woman. One person crossed his mind, but he immediately shook his head. 'She's way too sacred to even come close to anyone besides me. And she speaks so softly, almost like a whisper'.  
"Well, durr, of course it's a wom-" Piggeh was cut off by someone putting their hand over his mouth he soon discovered it was Stephano. He ripped his face away from Stephano's hand and started to shout, as Stephano was shushing him "What the HELL, man?! NO! I'm not going to shu-"  
Piggeh was interrupted by a few growls coming from behind them. At least ten bros rounded the corner at one time and started to go towards them. Stephano saw a boulder that had crashed through the wall and yanked himself, Piggeh, and Pewdie behind it.  
"Pewdie! I love you, Pewdie." Jennifer said happily. Pewdie had come to her! She won; he was her's and not Piggeh's. Or so she thought.  
"Shut up, Jennifer, I could never love you, you're just something I'm using as a shield/ hiding spot right now." Pewdie broke her heart, yet again. At that, Jennifer finally did it, she finally snapped. She started screaming and crumbling, and she ended up alerting the bros at the end of the hallway, who were about to leave, where they were hiding. They started coming towards them, and they ran until they reached a door.  
"You two go inside, I'll distract him!" Piggeh shouted, completely pumped. Stephano started to disagree, saying he could handle the bro better, but Piggeh said "It's alright, I'm going to distract him and run, I'll be okay, but Pewdie needs YOU, Stephano."  
With that, Piggeh pushed them both inside the room, started to make a lot of noise including saying "I'm pumped" and "I'm a snake" quite a few times, and ran away, the bros hot on his tail.  
"I hope he'll be alright" Pewdie said, concern seeping into his voice. He had unshed tears in his eyes, and was shaking. Stephano gasped as he saw the gash on Pewdie's arm that was a foot long and at least an inch deep.  
He pulled out some morphine, and bottle of laudanum that he grabbed on the way and gave them to Pewdie who accepted gratefully and took them. He was still shaking, and Stephano wrapped his arms around him and guided him towards the bed.  
He then blocked the door with a wardrobe and then a dresser. He climbed into bed on the other side of Pewdie, who turned around to face him. They heard screams, screams that sounded like pig squeals. Pewdie started shaking again. "He-he's not going to be alright, is he?"  
Pewdie curled up into a ball, and Stephano encircled him in a hug. He knew Piggeh was not alright. He just hoped the bros wouldn't come back, as he fell asleep, hoping Pewdie would get some restful sleep, and that in the morning everything was going to be alright.  
But he knew it wouldn't be. And he was right.


	3. Chapter 2

They woke up the next morning, surprisingly fully healed. They then looked around the room. Pewdie noticed a metal book. "Hey, Stephano, come over here, I think I found something."  
Stephano saw what Pewdie was talking about, Pewdie pulled on it, and suddenly the bookcase moved. Behind it was a wardrobe. Stephano opened it, and noticed it went into another room. They went into that room and Pewdie noticed a sleeping form on the bed.  
He went over to it. "Cry!" She shouted as the form jumped. A man with brownish blonde hair and a white mask that had the expression of: 'No. Just no.' on it turned towards him. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with the band 'Skillet' on it. He also had dark wash jeans and black combat boots on.  
"Felix?" He asked in a slightly deep voice, he was utterly confused as to where he was. And why he was staring into the face of a friend that was supposed to be in Sweden currently.  
"Hey Cry!" Pewdie said joy fully as Cry stood up. Pewdie was so glad to see Cry, he hadn't seen him in years, actually, the last time he saw Cry was when they were both in LA, at Comic-con. They'd met another Youtuber there, his name was Tobuscus.  
Cry smiled behind the mask he was wearing. He may be confused, but he was really happy to actually see Pewdie in the flesh. Pewdie hugged him tightly, and he returned it. After all, they were just bros, and a little bromance didn't change anything.  
After they pulled away, Stephano asked "Pewdie, who the hell is this?" He'd never seen the man before, and the mask made him get a little on edge. Most things that wore a mask had harmful intentions. He also had a feeling in his chest whenever the man hugged Pewdie.  
Pewdie looked surprised at Stephano's outburst, but answered, "He's a friend of mine, we've known each other for a while now, and we met at a convention, we haven't seen each other in such a long time, although we have played many games together online before.  
Cry looked at Stephano suspiciously. "My name's Ryan, but everyone calls me Cry. Don't ask why. And also, since we're on the subject, who are you, sir?" Although he didn't trust or, for that matter, even know him, Cry found no reason to act rude towards the golden man.  
"Stephano." The former god decided not to test the boundaries quite yet, and let Pewdie explain what he knew about being here, so far he had just explained a very, very exaggerated nothing.  
Stephano rolled his eyes, he was walking in front of them, so they could not see him, and felt a little put out, but at the same time, a little relieved that Pewdie didn't mention how Stephano comforted him that night, holding him until he stopped shaking, and even then, stroking his hair until he fell into a seemingly restful sleep.  
They kept walking until they reached another door. Cry tried to open it, before discovering that it was locked. They decided to look around for a key. Eventually Stephano found it, and saw Pewdie and Cry were talking to each other, and he would've interrupted them if he didn't see a girl with charcoal black hair, pale grey skin, a dark grey sweater, black skinny jeans, and obsidian eyes staring at him.  
"H-hey, Stephano" a familiar voice came out of the young woman. She was wondering the corridors when she caught a glimpse of golden-brown hair, and when she followed it, saw the love of her life standing there, she'd been so infatuated that she'd hardly noticed the golden god until he was about to bump into her.  
"Jennifer?!" Stephano's eyes widened in realization, when he finally matched the voice with a name. He'd not expected her to make a comeback after her little demolishing stunt that had possibly cost Piggeh his life, and had seriously damaged Pewdie not just physically, but also psychologically.  
"Hey, what's up? Um, if you don't mind…" Jennifer's number one thought and want was to get to Pewdie as fast as possible to see if this new body she'd acquired had any effect on Pewdie, since her bulky, stony figure had such a negative effect on him. But, as soon as she'd moved a step forward, Stephano mimicked her and blocked even her vision to her prince charming.  
"Actually, I do, as a matter of fact, mind" Stephano said, looking as intimidating as possible, while trying to not freak out and start questioning her on how she'd gotten the body she was in. He was very interested in seeing if there was a way to transition between living and somewhat nonliving in this game.  
"Oh, come on now, Stephy~!" Jennifer said as cutely and as smoothly as she could. Why not try out her flirting on the practice guy before she really tested her skills, eh? She used her index and middle finger to form stick-figure looking legs to crawl up Stephano's chest, and cup his face.  
Stephano's eyes twitched as his hand locked onto her wrist before she was able to touch his cheek. 'Stephy? Really?! This girl had absolutely no chance at all with Pewdie. Hell, she might not even have enough skills to get Piggeh into bed. And he's the one to go up to absolutely random strangers and ask them if they wanted to partake in an orgy-fest.' Stephano thought.  
"If you even think about ever touching me again, I will rip that pretty hair of yours off, strand… by… strand. Got it?" Stephano knew he was being blunt and mean, but if that's what it took to get to this brainless boulder, that's exactly what he'd do.  
Jennifer's eyes closed, and her head tilted to the side, her lips forming a smile even though she had a bit of a grimace on, she still gave it her best flirt. "Oh, come on, now. Really, hon?" Jennifer had never, in her life, ever imagined she would EVER be saying that to someone like Stephano. But, then again, she never imagined she'd ever get a body that didn't take up half a house's worth of space, either.  
"No, Jennifer. Get the fuck away from me and Pewdie and stay away. I don't want you here, and he doesn't want you here." Stephano didn't know what to say to get through to this still useless pebble-woman. He knew that no matter what, Pewdie would reject Jennifer and, in a way, he was actually protecting her from rejection. Jeez, first babying Pewdie, then trying to spare Jennifer a broken heart? What kind of marshmallow was he becoming?  
"How do you know?" Jennifer asked. She knew that this would be her last attempt at getting around Stephano. She pressed up against him. She let him feel all of her body. "How do you know that my new body won't make Pewdie fall for me? And even if it doesn't, I can now move, I can now help you out. Also, I'm not the size of a bed."  
Stephano took what Jennifer was saying into consideration. There actually was a 50/50 chance that Pewdie would let Jennifer join them. Stephano didn't want to take that chance, though. But he knew that she would find some way to get Pewdie to notice her. He sighed, and then turned around, dropping her hand and facing the duo that had stopped talking, and were trying to invent a handshake. "Pewdie, there's… someone here who would like to see you." Stephano said, through clenched teeth.  
"Oh really? Who?" Pewdie asked, too focused with trying to incorporate making a butterfly with his hands into his and Cry's handshake. He was about to turn, when a voice that annoyed the hell out of him spoke up.  
"Me, Pewdie. It's Jennifer." She stepped forward, right in time for Pewdie to turn around, open his mouth, and let his jaw drop. Jennifer was pleased with the reaction. She was no longer fat; she was actually so skinny, that it could be considered anorexic. "Hello, Pewdie. Do you like my new form?"  
"Avbcrethyweopluhnuhhhhh" Pewdie tried to form words, but kept tripping over his own words. Finally, he managed a whimper, before Cry shook his shoulder, silently saying 'Snap out of it, idiot!' He re-opened his mouth after it snapped shut, and said "What the hell happened to you, Jennifer?!"  
Everyone in the room was a little taken aback when Pewdie burst out with that. "I-wha-um" Jennifer blushed; she wasn't sure what she should say, whether she should apologize, yell back, cry, or what, so she just stood there blushing, looking down at her feet, with tears brimming. "I, um, I don't really know. I just know that after I broke down, someone took my remains, and made me into… this."  
Cry wasn't sure what was going on, and looked to Pewdie, who looked over-whelmed, and stumped. "Bro, what's going on? Who is this girl? Why are you asking like she died or something?" It wasn't Cry-like to ask so many questions in such a quick succession, but he was completely confused at Pewdie's outburst. He only saw him snap like that when he kept dying during something like Cry of Fear.  
Pewdie looked at Cry as he said "This, Cry, is Jennifer. She was a boulder that was infatuated with me for years, until recently when I told her that I didn't love her, and she got Piggeh taken away from me, and killed, and she also almost got me and Stephano killed. We thought she had actually died when she, as she put it, broke down, and that's why I was so surprised when I saw her again, alive and completely unharmed. Not to mention, she has a new body." Pewdie's voice got harder and harder as he finally finished the story, until it was like the stone Jennifer used to me, and completely unemotional.  
Stephano knew Jennifer was completely heart-broken, but he also knew that if she hadn't heard all this from Pewdie himself, she would never realize this was actually how he felt. He moved over and faced Jennifer. "Now that you finally get how much Pewdie does not like you, can you please get out of our lives and stay out?" Stephano asked, hoping she would just nod and leave, never to burden them again, but then, of course, she just had to open her mouth again.  
"Wait! Piggeh isn't dead. I saw him, he was a bit roughed up, but he was still breathing. He was asleep the whole time I saw him, so I wasn't able to talk to him, but I think I remember where I came from, if you want to go back and save him. Although I don't think you do…" Jennifer decided not to say any more, but she was really hoping that they wouldn't go and get Piggeh.  
"And why would we not want to save Piggeh, if he's alive, and he can help us?" Pewdie asked, annoyed, and confused as to why Piggeh would still be alive. He was wondering if the bros were going to use him as black-mail. If they did, he would be completely conflicted, but would end up giving himself up in the end.  
"Because… because he's the leader. He's the leader of the barrels." Jennifer finally admitted, scared of what Pewdie would say to what she just admitted. She starred at all of them, as they were all silent until Pewdie started laughing.  
After Pewdie calmed down, he said, still chuckling a bit "WHAT?! Ha-ha, are you kidding me? Wow, Jennifer, this is a new low. Even for you. I know you fight with Piggeh but this… this is just surprising, that you would even think this! And, I bet you don't even have any proof that Piggeh is this 'evil-overlord'! Ha-ha!"  
"I'm not kidding, and I'm not lying. And I also have proof! Here!" She said as she dug a piece of paper out of her pocket, and thrust it at Pewdie. It was something she was able to grab on the way of running out of the chamber that the bros kept her in.  
Stephano grabbed the paper, and read the title aloud; Pewdie and Cry went to either side of him, to read silently while he was talking.  
"A machine for Pigs" Stephano started out.


	4. Chapter 3

"A Machine for Pigs:  
To-do list:  
-Find Pewdie  
-Get bros to attack  
-Demolish Jennifer  
-'Run' from bros  
-Fake death  
-Turn Jennifer into human  
-Brainwash Jennifer  
-Find and claim Pewdie  
*Also, make sure barrels don't turn into humans until we have Pewdie trapped. We wouldn't want him to spoil our little surprise.*  
-Piggeh" Stephano read the note aloud so that everyone could hear. Pewdie couldn't believe his ears. He knew that was Piggeh's handwriting, and his signature because of the many, many times he wrote "I'm a snake! -Piggeh" on the walls he slithered on when he still had the body of a pig.  
"So... Jennifer is brainwashed?" Cry asked the obvious, yet concealed question. That one that was most important right now. Everyone looked towards Jennifer suspiciously. "Does that mean we have to kill her, or what?" He asked, eyes narrowing behind his mask. He didn't want anyone to hurt his bro.  
"No! I'm not brainwashed! I swear! I mean, if I was brainwashed, which I NOT, but if I was, then why would I bring you this paper? Why would I tell you everything I know? I mean, now that you know, it'll be harder for Piggeh to trap you, right?" Jennifer asked, fearful of anyone taking a step closer to her.  
Pewdie was stuck. Jennifer was right in saying that it'd be harder for Piggeh to trap them, but what if this was the trap? What if she really was brainwashed? Pewdie sighed. "No, we're not going to kill Jennifer..." Jennifer sighed, and visibly relaxed at this, "... Yet." Pewdie finished. At that, Jennifer gasped and her eyes filled with fear, Stephano smirked internally, and Cry cracked his neck, sensing the tension.  
"B-but... no... No please!" Jennifer sobbed as she fell to the floor, she was terrified. She didn't want to die. Not after she'd just gotten this body. "I'll do anything! I swear on my life I'm NOT brainwashed! What will it take t-to prove that?!" Jennifer started screaming, as she begged and pleaded.  
"Jennifer! Jenny, stop!" Pewdie said firmly. He knelt down and grabbed her wrists. He then proceeded to remove her hands from her face and say, "I didn't mean it like that. Until we have solid proof that you're actually just a mindless minion, there will be no harm that will come your way. I promise."  
Jennifer sniffled a few times, and then nodded in understanding. She got up, helped Pewdie up, and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Pewdie. I'm glad you trust me so much... but you should really learn who to trust." She said, as she slipped a small syringe from her sleeve, and injected a clear liquid into Pewdie's neck.  
As Pewdie fell to the ground, Stephano charged towards Jennifer, sword drawn, and a murderous look on his face. Jennifer just stood there, smirking, though, as Stephano raised his sword just as he was him on the back of his head by a man in brown slacks, and a brown and black striped t-shirt. It was a barrel. Another barrel came up beside him, this one matching the other; all except for this one was a woman. They looked to be twins.  
They turned to Cry simultaneously, and Cry stood there for about three seconds, processing what just happened. "Um... bye." Cry said and started to dart down the hallway. He was racing towards a red and brown door that would take him to a whole new area.  
The barrel twins were about to follow him, but Jennifer stopped them. "Let him go. Besides, he'll be a nice fishing lure for Mr. Chair." She smirked evilly, as did the barrel twins. "Come on, Barry, Carry, we need to get back to Piggeh. Get these two buffoons." She said, as she turned around and walked towards where she'd come from.  
The barrel twins, who already picked up the two main protagonists, followed her, their smirks eerily similar.

Cry kept running, even after he got past the red door. Only when he'd run so far that he felt like he was about to collapse did he stop and catch his breath. He looked around, and saw that he had no idea where he was. This part of the castle looked extravagant. There were fine decorations everywhere, and the doors looked beautiful. "Where the fuck am I?" He asked himself.  
All of a sudden, there was a door closing sound up ahead. Cry hesitated for only a few minutes before walking towards the noise. He carefully opened the door. As he peered in, he saw a cradle, a bed, a dresser, and a wardrobe. He took two steps in, and was knocked out.

Mr. Chair had officially become worried. Pewdie was late. And it's not like Pewdie had never been late before, but he was more than a day late. Mr. Chair had been pacing around the room, paranoid and worried about what could have possibly happened for Pewdie to be this late. All of a sudden, a small, petite arm stopped his pacing.  
"Darling, I know how worried you are, but you need to get some rest. It wouldn't help anything if Pewdie showed up just for you to collapse in exhaustion." Mayo said. She was really worried about her love. He had stopped sleeping and eating ever since they'd heard a distant scream. It sounded like a squeal, which had Mr. Chair even more worried.  
Mr. Chair looked towards the open door. He remembered how grateful he was to have found this part of the castle. This was supposed to be the main families' quarters, and because of that, those monsters Pewdie oh so fondly nicknamed 'bros' couldn't get in here. Neither could barrels for that matter. He sighed and said, "Okay, love. I'll try to get some rest." He smiled a small, slightly reassuring smile towards his beautiful other half.  
Mayo leaned towards Mr. Chair, as he leaned towards her. They met for a kiss, which led to a small make-out session. After they broke apart and were staring lovingly into each other's eyes, they heard a voice from around the corner. Mr. Chair's eyes grew wide as he looked alarmed at the door. That wasn't Pewdie's voice.  
The former seat moved towards the door and closed it. He dragged his wife into the wardrobe with him. Then, the door opened. They weren't able to see who it was, though because he stood in the doorway. All of a sudden a masked man stepped into the room. Mayo, feeling the need to protect her family, retrieved a potted plant from the door and smashed it into the back of the masked stranger's head.  
"Nice one" Mr. Chair said, still a bit shaken up at the stranger's arrival.  
"No problem" Mayo said, smirking.

Pewdie awoke in a dark room. "Urghnm... what the hell? Where the fuck am- ah! God... ow." He said as he tried to lift his head and knocked it into the bottom of the bed above him. He was in a bunk bed. He got out of the bunk bed and searched around for a source of light. He eventually came across a lantern, some laudanananananananananum, a few sanity potions, and, finally, a lump. He wasn't sure what the lump was, but he kicked it. It started to move a bit, and groaned.  
A man with a pale complexion and skin that was so tight around his head that you could see it turned around. He looked at Pewdie for a few seconds before cocking his head and asking "Pewdie? Is... is that really you? I haven't seen you in so long, I wouldn't know." The man was wearing a pale white long sleeve shirt that clung to his body tightly, making him seem even skinnier than he already was. He had on white skinny jeans, and wore a pair of white and black flip flops.  
Pewdie backed away, not knowing how the man knew him. He looked into the man's face and, after a couple of seconds, realized just who he was. "Skully? Wow, man… you look like shit! What happened to you?" Pewdie asked, concerned for his friend's wellbeing.  
"Wow… thanks… I haven't seen you in two months and the first thing you tell me is that I look like shit? Well, at least now I know you're definitely Pewdie, you ass." Skully said, as he stood up, and glared slightly at Pewdie. Skully searched around where he was laying and said "Here, this may help you" as he handed Pewdie 3 large oil potions for his empty lantern.  
Skully told Pewdie about everything that had been going on lately. He said that this all happened two days and one night ago aka the same exact time Pewdie went to bed and found himself in here. He said that he'd heard that this had happened to others.  
"Everyone is now like you, Pewdie. And I mean everyone. Even the red slime is now a woman. The bros also changed. I haven't seen them myself, but I've heard of them. We need to leave, Pewdie. Where's Piggeh? I heard them mention his name." Skully looked expectantly towards Pewdie.  
"Skully… there's no easy way to say this, but… Piggeh's no longer a bro." Pewdie said. He started to feel tears sting his eyes as he thought of a guy he'd once actually ditched Stephano for betraying him. "And neither is Jennifer. I don't know whether she hates me, or whether she's always been evil…" Pewdie finished, wiping his tears away, trying not to act like suck a big baby.  
Skully looked down "I… I can't believe it. Piggeh? I mean, yeah, Jennifer I'd always had my doubts about, but Piggeh? Oh my god… Well… I also have something to tell you. But before I do, we need to get out of here asap." Skully finished, and Pewdie nodded.  
They waited until everything was silent outside, then Skully picked the lock on the door with a hairpin he'd found on the ground. They slowly pushed open the door, and, seeing that the coast was clear, darted out of there. They finally got out of the prison-like dungeon, and were back in the castle.  
"Wait. What about Stephano?" Pewdie asked, "We can't just leave him behind. I need Stephano, I can't continue without him. We need to go back. Or at least I do." Pewdie was about to go nowhere without his golden companion. All of a sudden, the door they'd just come out of open and closed as Stephano himself stepped out. He turned to Pewdie. "STEPHANO!"  
"Ellos, Pewdie. I've been looking everywhere for you." Stephano said, as he smiled at Pewdie, then pulled him in for a warm hug. "Are you okay? Were you hurt? Did they hurt you again?" Stephano immediately went into mother mode, remembering how Pewdie was shivering and bleeding the last time he got hurt.  
"I'm fine, Stephano. What abou-" Pewdie noticed Stephano had a slight grimace when he tried to straighten up. He went behind Stephano and saw a huge gash that was pouring out blood. He was surprised he hadn't seen it before. "Stephano! You're bleeding… a lot!"  
"No shit, Sherlock. Geez, Captain Obvious, thanks for the heads up. What's your next big discovery? That water's wet?" Stephano joked a bit to try and relieve Pewdie's concern, but it didn't work. Pewdie started to rant about how this wasn't the time for jokes, and made him drink all of the laudanauauauauauauauauauauaum he had. And glared when Stephano even tried to get him to reconsider the amount.  
"No way, Stephano. You're my bro, and I won't let you be in any less than the perfect condition." Pewdie said with a pout on his face. He didn't like it when Stephano got like this, and wouldn't listen to anything he said. He was trying to glare at Stephano, too, but like all the times before, he was never able to. His eyes eventually softened, but he forgot to lift his pout, so he looked like he was begging more than being mad. Stephano started chuckling at this fact, to which Pewdie gave him a strange look.  
"You look- haha- so cute!" Stephano said between chuckles and gasps of air. He got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Skully had said something earlier about going to check for any danger ahead. Stephano hadn't realized at the time, but he saw he was now much, much closer to Pewdie. Their noses were almost touching. Stephano's eyes started to glaze over a bit as they darted from meeting Pewdie's eyes to his lips which were falling out of their smile.  
Stephano couldn't help but stare at Pewdie. He had a blush covering his cheeks, his eyes a bit glazed over, too, and his mouth slightly ajar. They were so close that they were literally breathing into each others mouths. "Stephano" Pewdie whispered as said statue closed the distance between him and the gamer, and kissed his lips. Pewdie started kissing back, as Stephano's hands went from his own hips to Pewdie's.  
Stephano's hands started to dip under Pewdie's shirt and his fingers started to claw their way up his back. He pushed Pewdie towards a wall, and deepened the kiss. Just then there was a scream, and a growl. The two protagonists broke away from each other as they heard flesh tearing and agonized screams, that gave way to gurgling moans, and finally they victim died.  
Pewdie knew that scream as Skully's and as he and Stephano raced around the corner, they found Skully on the floor, limbs ripped from his torso and spread around the room, and his head stuck on a pike. Pewdie gasps and screamed, alerting the bro that was still in the room to their presence, and Stephano had to drag him out of the way to make sure he didn't get hurt. "Run, Pewdie!" Stephano shouted as he dragged the blonde Swede along with him out the main entrance of the dungeon.  
They kept running until they got back to around the place where Pewdie first showed up in the game, and went into a room. Stephano got Pewdie to sit down as he barricaded the door. He then sat beside the still crying man, and tried to comfort him. "It's NOT okay, Stephano! Skully's dead because we weren't paying attention. It's all my fault! He's dead and it might as well have been me who chopped him up like that."  
Stephano strode over to the hysterical man and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Don't you dare say that, EVER. You are not one of those monsters. You never will be. I'll never let you fall that far." Stephano shook him by his shoulders a bit as he was explaining, to get his attention and his agreement. Stephano got closer to Pewdie. "I… I love you too much to let you fall that far." Pewdie looked up at him. They both started to move closer and started picking up where they left off.  
Stephano pushed Pewdie on the bed and took his own and the blonde's shirts off, wanting skin contact. Their kiss started getting more and more heated, as Stephano crawled on top of Pewdie on the bed. Pewdie was moaning, and in the moans they didn't hear something lurking outside the door.  
All of a sudden the door started to break down, and the wardrobe and drawers in front of it were also broken swiftly. Pewdie was whimpering by the time the bro got into the room. Both he and Stephano were under the bed, in hiding. Stephano tried to calm him down, but it was no use, as the bro found them. They tried to dodge him a few times, but then he slashed out in a slash that would have killed Stephano. "No!" Pewdie shouted as he jumped in front of Stephano.  
Pewdie was slashed in the back. A wide gash that was hemorrhaging, as the smoke started to clear from the poofer that had made his mark before he left. "Pewdie, hang in there. You'll be alright We… we just need to find some morphine, or some laudananananananananananananananum! We're so close to where we were when we started there's some of both there, you just have to stay awake." Pewdie was nodding along at every word. He knew the chances of him making it were slim to none, but he didn't want to prematurely let down Stephano. He tried as best as he could to get to the place where they'd started.  
They were a few corridors away, when Pewdie passed out. Stephano was shanking him, calling his name, slapping his face, everything he could think of. He even kissed him, but nothing got a response. He then proceeded to lift Pewdie bridal-style, and run. He finally got to where they started, and gave him some morphine and even some laudananananananananananananananum on top of that just to make sure. The cut healed up, but Stephano couldn't see any life in the Swede. He started to do CPR on him, pumping his chest constantly, breathing into his lungs, trying to get some response, even a heartbeat would satisfy him at this point, but the blonde still showed no response.  
Stephano looked upon Pewdie, as tears made of liquid gold fell from his eyes and hit the cement ground. He started shaking and sobbing. He saw no hope now. His best friend, his bro, his first and only love was gone.  
Pewdie was dead.


	5. Chapter 4

Stephano had been clinging to Pewdie's dead body for more than 3 hours now, and if he had a scale for his sanity, it would read '...'. He knew he was slowly going crazy, but he didn't care. Why should he? Pewdie was dead, and he was all the golden man had. He was shaking, as he used his body to perform a protective shell around his deceased love. He started to feel drowsy, but knew he wouldn't sleep while Pewdie was dead. Soon, he felt something else around the two of them. He still lay there, thinking that if it was a bro, then the monster could finish him off. He had nothing without Pewdie. But, as the presence got closer, he heard a voice that didn't sound anything like the bro.

"Boone! Come on, let's progress and get the hell out of here. Its creepy here, Boone. Also, I'm almost out of oil, god dang it!" A man wearing a red shirt that had bold, stone-like printing on it that said 'TOBUSCUS' was rounding the corner. Behind him was a man in a dark green shirt, with cameo pants and military issue boots. He had a blonde colored crew cut, and was silent throughout his companion's ranting. Toby, at first, only saw the supplies, but after gathering a lot of oil, a few sanity potions and about 5 laudanum potions, he turned to leave, but tripped over something big in the way. Before Toby could start yelling and blame who -or what- ever was on the ground, he noticed a man with blonde, shaggy hair and a black headset. "Wait... Pewdie? It that you, man?"

Stephano glanced up to the brown-headed man as he was helped up by his 'Boone', and whispered "Who are you and what do you want with Pewdie? He can't do anything for you. He's dead." Stephano's accent was very weak, and he didn't really care. His golden eyes watched as the man with dark brown hair and prominent sideburns widened his eyes and lifted his eyebrows. Stephano stared at him, before Boone finally snapped the brunette out of his surprise with a nudge to the shoulders.

"WH-what?! No... No way! No Pewdie. He can't be dead. We had so many things that we promised each other we'd do... there's no way." Toby had fallen to his knees by now, his sorrow for his Swedish friend seeping through all his other feelings. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at the corpse of his once boyfriend. "We had so much stuff left to do. We... we just broke up a week ago! He can't be dead. There's no way!"

"You're correct. He's not dead." A man with a brown hoodie and black jeans came out of the shadows. His jacket had some weird paint marks on it, and in the back of Toby's mind, he heard Alexander saying 'Paint the man, cut the lines'. "You may be wondering who I am. I'm Martin. Pewdie isn't dead; he's actually just started to live again. You see, when the game sucked you in, your bodies were left in the real world. So you are -well, you and Pewdie are- in a coma right now. He'll be alright, but first, you have to die." And with that, Martin grabbed the cleaver on the floor, and slit Toby's throat with it. Blood spurted out as brown eyes became wide, and then went empty. Toby was now dead, too.

Boone's eyes widened as he went to attack Martin, but the hooded man was ready. He took the crowbar and used the straight end to pierce the former rock's heart. Boone fell to his knees, coughing up blood and having it spill out of his chest. He fell to the floor, the last thing he saw was Toby, and he thought 'I'm sorry, Toby. I failed you…'

Stephano turned to Martin and said "If you're going to kill me, go ahead. I have nothing else to live for." And he bowed his head, waiting for pain and death to come onto him. He was ready for it. He wouldn't live in a world without Pewdie anymore.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. Someone else will be sent for that. I have to eliminate Cry." Martin said, and knocked out Stephano. Hopefully the golden man would have good dreams before he died.

Now all that was left was Cry.

Stephano woke up to the sound of soft snoring. He looked to his left and saw Pewdie there. "Pewdie? Is that really you?" He asked, and watched they brown eyes of his love open to greet him. Stephano felt tears gathering in his eyes, before he sat up and straddled Pewdie. He then proceeded to slap the Swede and shout "Don't you ever do that to me again!" He felt the golden tears falling from his eyes, as Pewdie started to tear up, too.

"I'm sorry, Stephano. I really am. I should have thought, but I couldn't stand to think of you dying. I know it was hard on you, but you still stayed strong. I'm proud of you for that. I would have committed suicide, because I can't live without you." Pewdie explained, and then he got a sad expression on his face. "I have to leave soon, Stephano. This is a dream, and I have to wake up, but don't worry. You'll join me in the real life soon enough" Pewdie said as Stephano's tears kept falling.

The whole scene started to grow darker and darker, until everything went out, and Stephano looked up, just in time to see the one who would kill him. "You…"

A masked man was in another part of the castle as the second Youtuber lost his life. He was just waking up, and with a throbbing headache, too. He tried to clutch his head, but discovered that he couldn't. He looked for his hands, which were tied to either bed post, along with his feet, on the bed he was previously sleeping on. He tried to recall what happened and remembered opening a door and then being hit by something. That must have been why his head was feeling this way. He looked around and tried to find where he was. "Hello?" he called out, hoping to receive an answer, and hearing shuffling from the other side of the closed door in the room.

Mr. Chair walked in, and Cry's eyes widened. "Who are you? How do you know Pewdie? How'd you get in here? Why are you here?" Mr. Chair was always quick to cut to the chase. He knew Cry's mask looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. He had a white-hot poker in one hand, and a dagger in the other. If he had to, he would resort to the dirty ways of getting someone to talk.

"Whoa, hold on, bub. I'm Cryaotic, but everyone calls me Cry. Pewdie's one of my best friends, we've known each other for 5 years. I was with him earlier when we were looking for a 'Mr. Chair'. He was captured and I ran into the hallway that led me to what I'm guessing was your room. And I'm here to find someone to help me get Pewdie to safety." Cry answered all the questions in order. The man with the sharp pointy stuff seemed to relax, which Cry took as a good thing, and introduced himself.

"I'm Mr. Chair. I normally wouldn't trust someone this quickly, but I remember you from when you and Pewdie played co-op a while back. My first name is Bluey, but you can call me Blue if you want. This place we're in right now is a place that bros, barrels, and all others who wish whoever is currently in these halls harm, can't get into. My wife, Mayo, is pregnant, which is why we're living here currently. If Pewdie's been captured, we need to save him. Let's go." Mr. Chair, or Blue, said. He cut Cry's restraints, and gave him some laudanum and two sanity potions. Cry took both sanity potions and a few laudanum potions, and then he was ready to go.

They exited out of the room, met up with Mayo, and they all left together. Mayo spent about 5 minutes trying to persuade Mr. Chair to let her go. She finally got him by saying "What if the baby comes while you're gone? I'll have to suffer alone, and I won't be able to properly take care of it."

Now they were off to save Pewdie.

Too bad they didn't know they were headed right into certain death.

Piggeh was staring into the mirror. His once shining, friendly pink eyes were now a menacing, deadly red. His once perfectly straight teeth were now crooked and pointed. His smile was face-splitting. He had gone completely mad. He had bugged the whole mansion, and was able to hear every conversation that was going on. While Cry was asleep he got Jennifer to put a microscopic microphone on him, and he heard everything about the baby, about their plan, and about Cry's relations with Pewdie. He also heard about the death thing, and decided to try it out himself, so as he turned around and started walking, he lightly kicked Jennifer's severed head and used his feet to sweep the barrel twins brains and hearts under the bed. He then stood on the box he'd placed, nodded to the one other person in the room, and put his head through the noose.

"You know what to do, Baldulf." Piggeh said, addressing the former suit of armor. The silver skinned man nodded. He would kill Stephano, Mr. Chair, Mayo, Cry, and Martin. Then he would commit suicide himself and join his master, Piggeh, on the other side. Piggeh jumped off the box, and suffocated to death.

Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

As Felix woke up, he heard beeping, slight chatter, and the sound of footsteps. It took him a little while to discover where he was. He tiredly looked around, and finally noticed he was in a hospital room. He groaned as he shuffled, feeling slight pain on his back, right where the bro attacked. His eyes then widened. The bro. Stephano. Piggeh... is evil. Jennifer. Cry. Mr. Chair... and worst of all Skully... He wondered if he'd been dreaming, and was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open, someone walk in, and the door shut.

"Hello, Felix. How are you this morning" The doctor said, making Felix jump and hiss because of the cut on his back. "Oh, careful. You must hurt a lot after that fall. If your neighbor hadn't check on you when he did, you might not be here right now." The doctor looked Felix in the eye and studied him. He noticed something weird, "Do you remember anything, Felix? The fall? Your neighbor? The ambulance? How much do you remember?"

Felix tried to think. He thought back to turning the computer on, blacking out, and waking up in Amnesia. "Um... I remember passing out at my computer and waking up here just a few minutes ago." Felix said, he didn't want to tell the truth because he didn't want to look like a complete nutcase. But, he still noticed the doctor gave him a questioning look. "What? Did I wake up earlier?" Then Felix though about the so called neighbor. As he recalled, he had none. He lived on the end of his block, there were no houses behind him, and the house next door had been empty for a few years. Apparently someone died there previously. "And what neighbor? I have no neighbors."

"No, this is the first time you've woken up, but Felix... your neighbor found you passed out on the front patio of your two story house. You fell out of your office room window, and on the way got a nasty scratch on your back from some kind of decoration on your house that your ex-girlfriend -Marzia I think- put on your house. Also your neighbor had been out of town for a few years, apparently visiting family in another country. He saw you on the ground earlier this morning. His name, if I recall, was Finbar. Unusual name. It means head, or skull. Anyways, you should be free to go in another day or so. Oh, and you also have a visitor named Wilbur. Like the pig in Charlotte's Web." The doctor chuckled a bit and let the visitor come in.

Felix knew who it was before he walked in, but that didn't mean that his stomach didn't drop when he saw the pink-haired man walk in. Wilbur smiled at him, and locked the door when the doctor left. He went over to Felix, pulled a whip, a collar, and a pair of handcuffs out of his bag. Then he finally said "Hey, Felix! I'm so PUMPED!"

Baldulf had been stalking the halls of the legendary Castle Brennenburg, looking for a certain golden man whom he had to kill. He heard weeping and followed the noise to the former god who was clinging to the deceased gamer, a puddle of liquid gold all around them. He walked up and took the golden sword that he'd collected from the barrels that had taken Pewdie's and Stephano's weapons from them. He raised it high in the air and whispered "Say goodbye to your Romeo, Juliet" And with that, Stephano's head was on the ground, blood pouring out everywhere.

Baldulf smirked as he knelt down and felt the golden liquid that was Stephano's tears. It was surprisingly not hot, but cool, like normal tears. Baldulf stood up again and continued down the hall. He thought back to Piggeh. He couldn't wait to see his master again. Ever since the pig-like man put on the ring he found in the room Stephano and Pewdie found him in, he had become Alexander.

Alexander was Baldulf's former master, and the metal-toned man was as distressed as Stephano now is when Alex died. Baldulf fell in love with his master quite a few years ago, and had been missing him dearly ever since he died. When Alexander -or Al as Baldulf sometimes called him- took over Piggeh's body through that ring, some of Piggeh's more nymphomaniac tendencies leaked through which is why Baldulf had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Al was practically raping Piggeh as he stalked the halls of the castle.

He stopped and listened and finally heard someone say "Remember everyone: Chair-mode!"

Cry, Mayo and Mr. Chair had been stalking the halls of the Brennenburg Castle for what felt like ages to them. Mr. Chair had been periodically asking Mayo how she was doing, with the baby and all. He finally started to get less worried and more bored. "Hey, Cry? Why do you wear that mask?" Mr. Chair asked, curious.

Cry glanced over to the questioning man and replied "Y'know… curiosity killed the cat." And just as Mr. Chair was about to apologize and be quiet, Cry said "But you're a chair, so what the hell. I wear a mask for a variety of reasons, ranging from hiding from my past to your typical shyness. I've never liked my face. I always wished I was beautiful, and Pewdie always says I am, but… well, he's my friend. He's just saying that out of kindness."

Mr. Chair pondered the masked man's answer for several minutes before replying "Stephano is the way he is because barrels killed his mother when he was young and kidnapped his twin brother, Gonzales. Piggeh is- well was the way he was because barrels killed his only love, so he used one-time flings to fill the hole in his heart.

"I'm the way I am because I was always bullied by barrel kids growing up. My father joined the bro army when I was a young chair and was confirmed KIA the third year he had been in service. Pewdie comforted me in my loss, and I seldom feel the grief I did when I lost them.

"I've always wanted to protect Pewdie, but the only way I could was to remind him of Chair-mode. We all have our back stories. Could you share yours with us?" Mr. Chair finally finished his speech and got out the question he so desperately wanted to ask Cry.

Cry thought over everyone's story. His heart went out to all of them, and he felt special for being able to hear this information. Then he felt guilty. He knew he would never share his history with anyone. Not since… the incident. "I'm sorry, Mr. Chair. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of this, but no, I will not tell you about my history. It's not that I don't trust you, it's more of the fact that I don't want to tell you something you'll regret hearing."

Mr. Chair looked solemnly at Cry and answered "I understand. I hope that, in time, I will be ready to hear the details of your history. And of course I trust you, Cry. If Pewdie does, then so do I and the rest of the bros." Mr. Chair smiled as he brofisted Cry.

Mayo smiled at the two men and felt mixed emotions. She felt sorry for everyone, especially for her love. She felt annoyed and frustrated that Cry wouldn't talk about his backstory, but she also felt understanding and compassion leak out of her heart for the mysterious man. She knew what it felt like to want to keep everything in the dark. She glanced away from the still conversing men to look ahead and gasped as she saw someone from her past. "Martin?!"

The hooded man acknowledged his name with a slight tilt of his head that resembled a nod. "Hey, Mayo. Listen up, all of you. I have bad news and worse news. The bad news is that everyone is dead: Pewdie, Stephano, Toby, Boone, Piggeh, Jennifer, Skully, even the barrel twins. They're all dead."

Cry's eyes widened behind his mask. "What in the fucking WORLD could be worse than THAT?!" He was freaking out and was completely pissed at the hooded person who called himself Martin for saying Pewdie's and Toby's deaths weren't the worst thing that could happen.

Martin looked up a bit, just enough for the rest of the small party to see his slightly stubbly chin and his chapped lips. "Well, maybe the fact that you all will also die." Martin raised his head the rest of the way, revealing red, glowing eyes that pierced the souls of the three in front of him. His right arm also raised, in it a machete.

He started to close in on the group, and Cry shouted "Hurry! Split up, regroup in 5 minutes at the meeting spot!" Cry, Mayo, and Mr. Chair had chosen a room that they all knew of near were Pewdie first started the game. It was the same room Pewdie and Stephano found Cry in near the beginning of this nightmare.

About five minutes later, they were all safely in the room, every entry blocked and they were setting up a game plan. They had everything figured out and decided to leave. None of them noticed the grey man lurking in the shadows not too far ahead. Mr. Chair said to everyone, just in case, "Remember everyone: Chair-mode!"

Cry rolled his eyes and said "We get it! We won't make any sounds and we'll be perfectly still if someone comes along." The masked man was very annoyed with what seemed to be the former chair's catch-phrase.

"Well, then… I guess you should all do that, shouldn't you?" An unfamiliar voice sounded from the darkness, and the three stood completely still and dead silent. They heard a chuckling as the lights in the room came alive and one of the untrusted statues turned human sliced Mr. Chair's throat with a golden sword.

Mayo screamed and Cry pulled her into a nearby room. They hid in a wardrobe, and thought they were safe. Cry slowly opened the door and was rewarded a sword plunging into his heart, stopping it effectively. Mayo screamed and thrashed around, finally escaping and hiding under the bed.

Baldulf was about to come after her when another person came into the room. Martin ran up and beheaded the former statue. He then helped Mayo out from under the bed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you have to die. It's okay, though. You'll be alive on the other side. Here, let me do you a favor." Martin said as he sliced horizontally through Mayo's swollen belly, effectively killing all life in it. She screamed in agony, as he ended her sorrow by cutting out her heart and crushing it under his boot.

He then slit his own wrists, whispering to himself "See you all on the other side."

They had no idea what a mess they left for the next gamer.


	7. Chapter 6

Felix stared in horror as the pink haired man he'd once considered a bro come towards him. "No, Piggeh! Or Wilbur, whatever! Please! Please don't do this. We can work this out. Please!" Felix felt tears of fear escape his eyes as Wilbur pinned him down, and sat on his lap. Pewdie could feel something hard on his stomach and felt like puking. He was looking everywhere, his breathing getting harder and his arms shaking. His chest was heaving as he felt his stomach flip and twist.

Wilbur knew he wasn't going to get anywhere like this, he knew that, so he pulled out a small corked bottle. He switched from holding one of Felix's hands under each one of his own and held them both with one hand. Then, using his teeth, he uncorked the bottle and tossed it somewhere on the sterile white hospital floor. He then poured the liquid in the bottle down Felix's throat and held his nose and mouth shut until he swallowed. He grinned as he saw the panicky, jumpy look in Felix's eye slowly die out, replaced with a much more calm and tranquil look.

Wilbur smirked as he said "What I just gave you is a version of the sanity potion. The sanity potion has an ingredient much like chamomile, that delivers a calming effect straight to your brain. It is light enough to where you don't have any major side effects, but when you make it stronger, it has both a calming and a tranquilizing effect. Your strength is extremely low, and your will to panic and fight has almost completely diminished from your mind. I don't want to hurt you Felix. I just want you to feel me. Feel me inside of you."

And Wilbur finished he unzipped his pants. He'd gone commando just for this occasion. He held his hand in front of his face and spit in it to form a type of lubrication. After he'd covered himself in the makeshift lube, he started pulling Felix's pants down. Felix felt panic rising in the back of his mind, but it was quickly squashed by something else. He knew he should be screaming, panicking, fighting in some way, but as the former swine started to put his hands around his shaft and pump, all he could think was 'It'll all be over soon. It's okay.'

Pewdie started hoping and praying someone would come in. Anyone. Wilbur has decided that Felix was ready, and without preping him any further, positioned himself to enter into Felix. Just as he was about to take the gamer as his own, knocking came at the door. He called out "We're busy right now. Come back later." Then he pulled back his hips and snapped them forward slightly. The tip of his manhood going into Felix's sweet ass. Felix gasped at the slight pain and for a split second, the potion lost it's grip on him. He took that second to scream loudly. His scream was cut off, though, as the calming effects slowly took him over again.

Wilbur got an angry look on his face and pulled back, intending to fully plunge himself into Felix, but just then there was a click on the door. Someone has unlocked it. That someone stepped in and said calmly "Put your hands up, or you die." Wilbur and Felix both looked over to see Cry with a gun pointed at Wilbur's head. The pink haired man slowly rose his hands up and got off the bed. Cry then flipped the gun and smacked the butt of it against Wilbur's head, knocking him out.

Cry looked at Wilbur's incapacitated body for a few seconds before turning to Felix. His eyes widened as he took in just exactly what was happening before he came in. He walked over to Felix, helping him sit up a bit. "Felix! Are you okay, man? Am... am I too late? Did he already..." Cry didn't want to continue that sentence, and he didn't have to. Felix fully understood what he was talking about.

Felix looked at Cry, and smiled weakly. The potion wasn't just blocking fear and panic, it was blocking every emotion. He leaned his head on Cry's shoulder, a few tears of relief escaping his eyes as he said tiredly "Don't worry about it, Cry."

Piggeh looked up from his spot on the floor as the man named Alexander appeared. Piggeh was livid. He was so angry, he wanted to slowly torture the man and kill him painfully. Alexander took notice of him and smirked. "Did you enjoy the show?" Piggeh got up and grabbed the front of Alexander's shirt, swinging him around and slamming him against the wall.

"How dare you... how DARE you?!" Piggeh screamed, slamming Alexander against the wall for every word he said. "Pewdie... Felix is my best friend. He's the Bro Master. The only one I would ever bow to. And after my fiance was killed, he was the only one who I'd ever felt anything for." Piggeh had tears escaping his eyes now. His teeth were grinding against each other, trying to stop the sobs, and the whole time, Alexander was smiling. Just there, smiling. His eyes were lit with happiness. Piggeh glared at that smile. Then he started smiling himself. "But... I now know how to defeat you."

Piggeh dropped Alexander on the ground and started walking away. Alexander lost his smile and looked at Piggeh carefully. "There is no way to defeat me. I am you you can't kill me with out killing yourself." Piggeh slowly turned around and took a large knife out of his pocket. It was the same knife that the butcher had used all those years ago to cut him. Alexander's eyes grew wide with realization. "What are you doing? Don't be stupid!"

Piggeh smirked wider and said "I won't this will be the first smart thing I've done since I became Pewdie's friend." The pig turned human turned the knife towards his chest and whispered "I'm so sorry, Pewdie. Please forgive me. I love you." He then sunk the knife straight into his heart, smiling widely, as tears were still falling from his eyes.

The last thing Piggeh heard was Alexander screaming for him to stop, as he felt the same pain Piggeh did from the knife. But Piggeh still smiled. He smiled for Pewdie, because his best friend and secret crush was safe.

Mr. Chair woke up in a haze. He looked on either side of him and saw two curtains. He then looked in front of him. There was a bed opposite of his with a person in it. Once Mr. Chair had his glasses on, he could see their features better. Their familiar features of brown hair and... Mr. Chair's eyes grew wide as he realized his beautiful wife did not have their baby anymore. Then he remembered everything that happened and guessed that the baby hadn't survived the death of his wife, Mayo.

He heard shifting in the next bed, and heard someone whisper ask where their mask was. He recognized the voice, and in a timid tone, he asked "Cry? Is that you?" The curtains were pulled back as a masked man looked at him. It was Cry. He was also here and alive. Mr. Chair knew now that he was in the 'real' world, as Pewdie often described it, and that he was also in a hospital. He'd been in many hospitals in many different games, and realized he was in an American one. "Do you know where we are? I know we're in America, but what state, exactly?"

Cry looked around and thought about where exactly they could be. He walked towards the window. Outside he saw lots of flashy lights. 'Not Florida,' he thought to himself. He knew in the back of his mind where he was, but couldn't exactly remember the name. It started with an N... Nevada? No... New Hampshire? No... North Carolina? No... Hm... New... "New York!" He shouted, spinning around and startling Mr. Chair. "We're in New York specifically at 'New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell'" Cry said as he glanced at a pamphlet for the hospital they were in.

Mr. Chair nodded, then thought of something. He looked around, looking for the familiar face of the blonde, Swedish gamer he'd come to refer to as Pewdie. He stood up, searching the beds. There was the one he was in and the one Cry was in. In another was Stephano. Cry had walked over to Mayo and noticed she was no longer eyes widened at this realization. Mr. Chair found a notepad  
that said what room they were in. It listed all of their names: Blue Chair,  
Ryan Cryaotic, May Tabel, and Stephano Doré. It also listed a Felix Arvid Ulf  
Kjellberg.

Mr. Chair knew that was Pewdie and informed Cry of what room he was in. Cry nodded and headed towards the door, but before he was able to pass through, Mr. Chair stopped him. "Here. Take this." Cry was shocked to see the gun in Mr. Chair's hands, but took it. "You may need it. We're not the only ones who came here." Mr. Chair's face darkened, and Cry nodded, then headed out of the room towards the elevator.

Cry did reach Felix before any physical harm was done, but who knew what it had done to his psych.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I will soon be making the chapters much shorter due to time management and writer's block! Thank you so much to those of you who have followed/favorited this story and me! I love you all! :D Please check out my DeviantART page. You can find all my contact information on my profile! :)**

**Have a great day. You're beautiful.**

**-Stella**

* * *

After Cry stopped Alexander, he then curled up in bed with Felix and hushed him, comforting him as he fell slowly into a sweet dreamland about going to Narnia which was located on the moon. Cry had also fallen into a deep sleep, but his was more about bathing in a sweet chocolaty, hazelnut cream known as Nutella.  
A pale man with little hair on his head who was so skinny you could see the lines of his skull through his facial skin had walked in and made sure the boys were both sound asleep. He slowly walked over to the supposedly deceased pink man and knelt down beside him. "Piggeh?" he whispered, making sure the pink fellow could hear him, but the boys would remain unaffected by his voice.  
The once-pig, turned man stirred slightly. He opened his eyes, and looked around, realizing where he was. Piggeh froze on the spot, thinking about what was happening. When Alexander was in him, he could only see stuff through a small tunnel-like hole and it was all slightly blurred. Now, though, he could see everything in full view, and saw every color, detail, everything. He gasped realizing what had happened. He'd defeated Alexander!  
Finbar saw the happiness on Wilbur's face. He knew what he had to do would wipe that smile completely off, and felt horrible knowing he had to do it. Finbar took a deep breath and said "Wilbur. You're awake. I'm glad. You need to leave now, though. Get anything you want to take with you and go."  
Wilbur looked wide-eyed at Finbar "What?! What are you talking about? I'm finally free of Alexander, why would I have to leave?" He could hardly believe what Finbar was saying. He had to go? But why? He'd just gotten free of the curse of that ring. He'd just been set free. Why would he have to leave?  
The skeletal-looking man felt his heart grow heavy with grief for the former swine. He knew how it felt to lose someone so dear to your heart. But, he also knew that Felix must have been scarred by the incident and it would take some time apart from Wilbur to get over at least some of the trauma. He explained this to Wilbur, feeling like shit for the depressed looks that he was getting from the pink man. He knew this was hard, but it was necessary.  
The door then opened to show a golden man walking in. Stephano glanced at the bed and saw the sound asleep blonde Swede curled up innocently in Cry's arms. He felt something in his heart stir, but pushed it away, choosing to focus on more important matters at the time. He then turned to see Wilbur sitting on the floor. He felt his cheeks burn as he clenched his hands tightly, trying to calm his body as it shook violently with rage. He glared heatedly at the pink man on the floor, his nostrils flaring angrily as he paced across the floor and gripped the pink haired male by the collar of his shredded pale shirt.  
"You did this, didn't you?!" He questioned angrily, gripping onto the frightened pig's shirt tighter, causing the thread to stretch apart. His eyes got a menacing glow to them that radiated pure hatred for the shivering pink man.  
"That's enough. You both are through with this conversation. Wilbur, let's go. Stephano, you stay here in case Felix needs you." Finbar said in a commanding tone. Stephano released Wilbur and stared angrily at the wall as he heard the two men shuffle out of the room. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Now all he had to do was wait until Felix-  
"AHH! PENIS!" shouted the blonde gamer as he shot up from his sleep. He had effectively kicked out his legs enough to awaken the brunette next to him, and causing the golden man who stood at the end of the bed leap in surprise and rush toward the gamer's side of the bed after shooting Cry a quick, jealous glare.  
"Pewdie are you okay? Were you hurt? Did Wilbur do anything?" Stephano's voice came out, as a soothing melody, making the Swede feel instantly relaxed from the nightmare. He hadn't realized he had called the blonde by his gaming name, but didn't care at the moment, worried about his best bro more than anything else at the moment.  
Felix cracked a small smile before the memories came back to him all at once, causing him to shake in fear violently. Stephano's eyes grew wider as he studied the blonde. _'What exactly happened to him?'_ the golden man thought worriedly and wrapped his arms tightly around Felix.  
As Stephano coddled and shushed the Swedish gamer, Cry slowly got up from the bed and left the room. He wanted to give the two some privacy, and even so much as locked the door on the way out so none of the nurses would disturb them. As he started down the hall, he bumped into a familiar-looking person. "Toby?"  
"Hey! You're that Cry guy, right? The one Felix is always talking about when we talk about co-op games?" Toby asked, recalling a few of the conversations where Felix had mentioned a man named Cry when they were talking about Left 4 Dead or No More Room in Hell co-ops.  
Cry blushed slightly at the notion of being talked about by such well-known gamers. "Um, y-yeah. I am. And you're Tobuscus. You're the guy who used to date Felix, right? Didn't you two break up a few years ago or something?"  
Toby's brilliant smile faltered a second before dimming to a small smile. He remembered the years well. The years of having Felix visit him in California and stay at his house. How he'd get complaints from his neighbors about the loud moaning instead of the usual screaming. "Yeah, we… we went our separate ways a few years back. But we still get together every few months or so to go somewhere and hang out for a bit."  
Cry looked into Toby's eyes and saw the sorrow that they held. He knew that feeling, the feel of being rejected in some way and being accepted in another. He thought back to the years spent with Scott, and when he confessed his love to his best friend. Scott said he had feelings for the masked man, too. They started dating, but after about 7 months, they decided to just be good friends. Although you can never truly go from being lovers, holding each other's hands, stealing quick kisses when Red and Snake looked away, and the slight flirty undertone they used when talking to each other… you just couldn't go back from that. Either you were together forever or never again. You couldn't be just friends.  
Toby sighed, "Why don't we go to the cafeteria for some food. I know you must be hungry, like me, from spending all that time in the game." Toby wanted to lighten the mood, as he always wanted to. Him and Felix had been such a perfect fit. When one was upset, the other could always make him smile.  
Cry nodded, deciding to go with the other brunette man. He was also hoping to get more information about their relationship. How did it feel for Felix to start dating Marzia? How did he feel about their break-up? Was he planning to get back together with Felix? Was he looking for a relationship, like Cry was?  
'Well, I guess I'd better get the questions out as soon as we get our food' Cry thought. That was Toby couldn't just get up and leave. He really wanted those answers, and he was goning to get them.

Mr. Chair, or Blue as the doctors and nurses now called him, sat by his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful to him, like an angel. He hadn't seen her this relaxed in a very long time, and that worried him. How would he break the news to her? How would he tell her that their child was no longer here. Martin said he was doing her a favor. Did that mean that they wouldn't have to take care a baby? Or did that mean that her and Blue would be splitting up soon and that this would make it easier?  
Blue was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed Mayo, now referred to as May, wake up and start looking into his deep brown eyes, the same color as hers. He looked so worried, which caused her to worry. Blue always looked so worried for others, that he didn't even realize what it was doing to him. He was slowly going insane, and she knew this. But she had no idea how to help her love out, how to stop his worrying and soothe his stresses. Well... she knew one way, but after the last time they did that, she got pregnant with- Wait! Her belly! It was small, the child wasn't there anymore! She then remembered. Martin. The knife. Something about a favor...  
Blue finally noticed May was awake, just as a tear slipped down her cheek. "May? What's wrong, love? Are you in pain? I can get the doctor. He'll give you whatever you need to make the pain better. Just tell me and I'll-"  
Blue was cut off by May hugging him. She was sobbing quietly, and whispering a mantra-like phrase to herself, over and over again. "_My baby... my baby... my baby... my baby..._" The words were laced with pain and sorrow. This was all her fault. Blue had lost the child that they both grew to love. He would now hate her. "I'm so sorry, sweet baby... I'm so sorry, my love... I couldn't keep our baby alive. I... I'm so s-sorry." She gasped and sobbed the apologies as she clung to Blue, waiting to be pushed away and left in the darkness like she always was. She always would be alone... no matter what.  
Blue had no idea why May was apologizing to him. Did she really think it was her fault? Did she really think that because of Martin stabbing her baby, something that she couldn't do anything to stop, that he would hate her? Yes, he loved the child as if it were already there, in his arms, it's little hands grasping his bigger ones, it's little childish giggles echoing throughout the room, but he loved May more. She was already there, in his arms, and he loved her more than anything. "May... stop crying. I love you more than anything in this world. What happened to... to our child... it was nothing you could stop. I love you so, so, so much. Nothing would ever change that", Blue said as he stared deeply into May's eyes.  
Just then a doctor walked in. "May Tabel and Blue Chair? We just wanted to bring you your children. Their god-father stayed with them all night, so that they were safe." The doctor said and moved away, making room for a tall man in a brown hoodie that covered most of his face and didn't have any sleeves to walk through. His arms were covered in lime green tribal tattoos. Behind him followed a pair of twins. One a girl and one a boy. They both looked to be about ten years old. One had fair skin, dark-brown hair, and dark brown, almost red eyes, her name was Juniper. The other had tan skin, light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.  
The doctor closed the door as the party of three approached the couple. "Okay," Martin started off, "Let me explain this to you..."


End file.
